This invention relates to a body protector and, in particular, relates to a chest protector adapted to be used with harness for shoulder pads.
Protective pads and associated harness are well known and commonly used in contact sports such as hockey, lacrosse, football and the like to protect the shoulders, kidneys, thighs and knees of the participants. However, the lower front central area of the chest below the sternum containing the solar plexus normally is not protected by conventional padding and is vulnerable to sharp blows from hockey sticks or pucks, knees, helmets and the like hard objects.